The field of endeavor is entirely photography using a digital camera. Prior to my development of Reflective Photography an artist would generally be involved for a considerable length of time, first to formulate an idea about producing a result that would be representational of nothing ever seen before in nature. e.g., an abstract painting. A laborious process followed in which selected colors of paint would be applied one at a time by one method or another to a canvas or other material. From a number of these paintings, copies of which I have retained, hardly a one of them can match the subliminal images that can be produced almost instantly with a digital camera in a Staging Area, along with the simple household objects that I have used in my work. What has gone before is nothing more than primitive art in abstract painting. Others, to obtain abstract images have placed wet paint on a canvas laying on a floor and let an animal, cat or dog, walk around on the wet surface, or use a snake to crawl over the surface to produce odd, abstract images. What I am doing with Reflective Photography will displace the laborious, unattractive activity of these artists for another reason and that is, my photographs can be enlarged to almost any dimension once the image is removed from the digital camera and stored in a computer.
To my knowledge, there are no references to specific documents, which are related to my invention as I am the first person, apparently, who has ever attempted the use of REFLECTIVE PHOTOGRAPHY.